The Soul Reader
The Soul Reader is an object enchanted by Darkstalker to show how much of a dragon's soul was good and evil. Darkstalker created it to show Fathom that he didn't need to be worried about Darkstalker's soul, as Fathom was, due to Darkstalker's excessive use of his animus powers. Appearance The Soul Reader looks like a telescope with an hourglass on top of it, with the hourglass containing white sand and black sand, which showed you the levels of good/evil in your soul. It displayed on one side black for good (for NightWings) and white for evil (for IceWings). So the more black sand it contained, the better moral condition your soul was in. History ''Darkstalker The Soul Reader was created and used several times before it was forgotten in Fathom's room for over 2,000 years. Talons of Power When Anemone was looking through her room (formerly Fathom's) in the NightWing Palace, she found it, but then threw it away, thinking it was just some piece of junk. Darkness of Dragons Anemone showed Qibli her room, as it was a way to get in the NightWing palace unnoticed. Qibli found the Soul Reader, not knowing what it was, and Anemone dismissed it as a piece of junk. Qibli put the object in his bag. Darkstalker takes Qibli to where he was imprisoned when he was in his spell-induced coma, and Qibli finds the Soul Reader in his bag. It points at Darkstalker, and there is only a small portion of black sand, while the rest is white. Darkstalker shakes it and tests it on Vulture, making sure it works, and then tries it again, but it continues to say he is evil. At this point, Darkstalker begins to fear for his virtues. Trivia * The Soul Reader was created by Darkstalker about 2000 years before ''The Dragonet Prophecy. * Darkstalker explained that the black sand was for good, resembling the color of NightWing scales (black), and white sand is for evil because IceWing scales are typically white. * The soul reader has been used on Darkstalker, Fathom, Indigo, Vulture, and Clearsight. Darkstalker said he had also used it on Prince Arctic. Their souls were 75% good, 25% bad, very good with a little bad, very bad with a little good, "almost all bad", respectively. * It is unknown if the Soul Reader will play an important role in any future Wings of Fire books. * It is possible that when Whiteout said (in Darkstalker: Legends) "That's all right, he's not going to snow for a while," and, "It's too late. The sand is falling," that she was calling the white sand in the hourglass the 'snow'. However, no further evidence indicates she knew about the properties of the hourglass. * It is unknown if the Soul Reader is breakable as it is shown in Talons of Power that Anemone threw away the hourglass, believing it to be useless. Gallery Soulreader.png|The soul reader by Solstice the Icewing Soulreader.gif|By Heron Soul Reader.png|Fan-art of Darkstalker using the Soul Reader AHEM WAT.png|When Darkstalker Reads his soul (in DoD) by MegaCharmandeleonzardX Category:Animus Touched Category:NightWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker